


The end of trouble

by Keenler1112



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112
Summary: Okay so basically it's Liz's trial, she has a lawyer and Ressler is jealous.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
> I saw on twitter that an actor was hired to play Liz's lawyer in the next episodes of season 8. I had to write something about it, especially with Ressler jealous! Can't wait for Friday's episode ( i'm terrified but can't wait ) ! Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> PS: the first chapter of this fic is the same as for the "Shelter" fic. The second one is different.

Liz walks quickly down the hall and stops in front of the familiar green door. She knocked gently on the door next to the golden number 5 and waited for a response. After a few seconds Ressler opened the door and she instantly felt relieved.

"I didn't know where else to go."

Ressler stepped aside slightly to let her into the apartment. Liz stepped forward and snuggled right into his arms. Don closed the door behind Liz and wrapped his arms around her. A few minutes passed and neither of them wanted to move. After all the events of the day, they both needed this contact. Don was the first to break the silence:

"I'm sorry."

Liz lifted her head from Don's shoulder and looked at him questioningly:

"What are you talking about?"  
"It's my fault. If I had arrived in this park earlier, if I had been there, it might have changed things."  
"It's not your fault Ress. Even if you had arrived earlier, it didn't change anything. I was there and that didn't stop Reddington from shooting. Don't blame yourself."

For the next hour, the two had moved to the sofa, and sitting close to each other, they had talked about the events of the day. They had covered everything: Red, Katarina or even Liz's choices. She was lost without her mother and didn't know how to approach the following of the events:

"It was Katarina who had the hideouts, the reinforcements and the weapons. I have to bring down Reddington, but I'm totally alone and run out of solution."  
"Hey you're not alone, I'm here."  
"I've already involved you enough in this, I don't want to put you even more in danger. If I go after Reddington, he will defend himself and you know as well as I do that he will stop at nothing."  
"And you know as much as I do that it is out of the question that I let you face all of this alone."  
"I can't ask you to follow me in there." Liz whispered, tears in her eyes.  
"You don't have to ask me. I have always been there for you, I will always be there for you ok?"

Still in a whisper and her eyes wet with tears, Liz replied:

"I love you so much."

She leaned over him and captured his lips. Their kiss intensified and quickly they moved closer, leaving no space between them. Ressler wrapped his arms around Liz's waist, who took the opportunity to climb on top of him. She brought her hands up to the back of his neck, her fingers losing their way in his short hair. A shiver ran through Don's spine the second Liz's fingers reached his scalp. He broke the contact of their mouths and left a trail of kissing down her jaw until he reached her neck. Liz gave an involuntary moan that prompted Don to stand up, taking her with him. He quickly moved to his bedroom and let the door close behind them.

The next morning, when Liz opened her eyes, Don was still asleep. He was more peaceful and relaxed than she had ever seen and yet she had to go. She had to put an end to it and she had to do it alone. Don had already done so much for her, to protect her and to help her, she couldn't ask for more. She couldn't put him in more danger. She had to complete what had been started without taking him with her. Reluctantly, she gently freed herself from his arms. She picked up her clothes from the floor and put them on silently. She came out of the bedroom and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. After scribbling a few words on the sheet, she returned to the bedroom and put the note on the nightstand. She gently stroked Don's cheek and let her hand wander through his hair for a minute as her eyes filled with tears.

" I hope you'll forgive me."

She stood up and moved away from the bed. After one last look at Don, she left the room and the apartment. The sound of the door woke Ressler who opened his eyes, slowly resuming contact with reality. He felt something was wrong the second he didn't see Liz next to him in the bed. He turned, ready to stand, when his gaze fell on a piece of paper on his nightstand. He grabbed it carefully, knowing full well what he was going to read on that note.

"Don,

Sorry for leaving without a goodbye but we both know I would have stayed if you had asked me to. I must finish what I started, put an end to this quest for truth which has lasted too long. Last night was the most beautiful of my life. You give me the strength to fight, to keep moving forward and I could never thank you enough for that. I didn't mean it when I told you that we've come so far just to end up right where we have strated. You are my teammate, my family, my island of calm, the only person I am safe with. But you are also my weakness. That's why I have to finish this alone. Make sure you stay out of trouble until I get back and watch over the team, they'll need you.

I love you more than you can imagine,

Liz "

Don put the note back on the nightstand. He knew she would go all the way to get her answers. But he also knew that he would never give up on her and that he would give everything for her.

"I love you too Liz, and I'll get you out of this."


	2. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is Liz's trial and Ress get jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it's Liz's trial so I added the lawyer and made up a name for him.

It had been a week. A week since Elizabeth Keen had left Donald Ressler's apartment in the early morning hours, leaving behind only a note and the memories of a night that had changed their lives forever. The week went by very quickly leaving no time to think about the situation. Ressler and Liz have only seen each other once, just a few minutes like the two previous times. Yet these few minutes have moved them both forward, as much on Reddington as on their relationship. Liz was almost reaching her goal and with the end of her crusade approaching, she had spoken of her future. More precisely the future she wanted with Ressler. Never in her life had she seen Ressler's eyes shine as bright as when she told him about that. Before leaving, they had vowed to meet again when it was all over and to live for themselves, to give each other a real chance to be happy together. And it is this promise that made them fight every day, to see the end of this sordid story.

Unfortunately, sometimes it's when you think you're at the end of the tunnel that things get worse. Reddington understood that Liz was approaching dangerously and he reacted. When a bomb attack was averted at FBI HQ and Liz's fingerprints were on the bomb, the Task Force knew it was Reddington. But the rest of the FBI disagreed, and a manhunt unfolded in the city with Liz as the target. The task force had no choice but to participate in all of this, all with a bitter sense of déjà vu in their minds. 

It was three days later that things changed. Liz and Reddington had met and after a civilized discussion the two had come to an agreement. Reddington had explained to Liz everything she wanted to know in exchange for which, Liz was giving up her thoughts of revenge, their relationship now only limited to working with the Task Force. This pact concluded, Liz no longer had any reason to flee but the charges against her were still present so she made the only real choice available to her: she surrendered.

A day had been set for her trial and while awaiting trial Liz was residing in a cell similar to Reddington's two years earlier. One of the best lawyers in town had been chosen to defend Liz: Marc Benton. Liz's days were punctuated by visits from her lawyer and her team, each spending several hours with her. The day before her trial, Ressler visited Liz. He arrived as Marc was leaving the room and couldn't help but frown at the smile the lawyer gave Liz as he left.

“Hey. "  
"Hey, how are you today?" Ressler asked, still concerned about the lawyer's behavior.  
"Fine, stressed but fine, and you?" You look preoccupied. "  
"No it's okay don't worry it's just...your lawyer, i don't like him."  
" Why ? "  
"I dunno, he sounds a little too familiar with you."  
"Are you jealous Don?" Liz teased, a smile on her lips.  
" Me ? Jealous? I'm not jealous, it's just that I'm worried, you risk a lot and I feel like he spends more time flirting with you than find a solution to get you out of there."

Liz was about to respond but was cut off by the door opening again, revealing an Aram much more stressed than Liz and Ressler. The three of them spent the next few hours, until the boys left with a heavy heart in worry.

The next day came very quickly and the trial started early in the morning and lasted all day. Members of the Task Force took turns in court throughout the day so Liz was never alone. They had all been there in the morning, giving Liz their full strength before she entered the courtroom, Alina, Aram, Cooper and finally Ressler.

“It's not gonna end well. "  
“You don't know that, I'm sure everything will be okay." Ressler retorted.  
"And you don't know that. "  
"Look, I'll tell you what I know: you've always been able to get yourself out of all the problems you've been in. You are strong, you are brave, you are intelligent, you are resourceful, you are...beautiful."

Ressler ended his sentence in a sigh which earned him a beaming smile from Liz. 

“I'm getting out of topic but anyway.. You asked me to always believe in you and that's exactly what I did and always will do because I trust you and because I love you. You are amazing and you will be fine. Next time I see you, you'll be free, okay? "

He leaned slightly towards Liz and captured her lips. Their kiss lasted a few minutes before Liz stepped back a few inches, bringing them back to reality:

“I love you knucklehead, and thank you, for everything. "  
“I love you too. And you're welcome. Don't forget, the next time I see you, you're free."  
"Okay, I'll see you when I'm free then."  
“I will be looking forward to you." Ressler replied, a smile on his face.

Liz then entered the courtroom, ready to face her fate. The pressure increased as the hours passed, everyone dreading the sentence, fearing the worst. It was only around 7 p.m. that the trial came to an end. The few people still present at that time had left the courtroom while the jury deliberated and didn't return to the room until an hour later when the jury announced that they had made a choice. The minutes were endless, Liz and Marc resumed their places in the room and held their breaths awaiting the sentence. The jurors began to pronounce the judgment and all the pressure was replaced by joy when Liz heard these words: Not Guilty. A huge smile spread across her face and she thanked Marc for the work he had done. 

It was late when Liz was finally able to collect her things and leave her cell. Her lawyer had insisted on staying with her throughout the release process and he escorted her to the exit. The court was empty and they were the only two people in the halls so Marc took the opportunity to ask Liz what he had been thinking for several days now:

"I was thinking about hum...you know since your trial is over, and we no longer have to stay in the 'professional' hut, maybe we could go for a drink or a coffee? "  
“It's very sweet but I'm sorry I have a boyfriend. "  
"Oh ... it's no surprise you're beautiful. And is it serious with this guy? I mean personally I'm not jealous you know so something can still happen between us if you want. "  
"Like I told you, it's very sweet but yes it's serious and unfortunately for you, he's quite jealous so it's not going to be possible. "  
"Too bad, and you don't plan to leave him soon by chance?"  
“It took 8 years to get there so now that I have him I keep him. "  
"Let me guess it's the blond FBI guy who often came to see you and who stared at me like he wanted to kill me every time he saw me?"  
"Was it that obvious?" Liz asked with a laugh.  
“It's the most obvious thing I have ever seen in my life. "

Liz smiled at Marc, knowing full well that Ressler hadn't been discreet at all. They were now out of court and Liz could not wait to get home and never set foot in court again.

“You know he's very lucky to have you. "  
“In fact, it's quite the opposite, i'm the lucky one. Thanks again for everything. "

After a last smile at Liz, Marc turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Liz alone at the top of the court steps. She turned around, ready to go down to the street and call a cab when she saw him. Leaning back in his car at the bottom of the stairs looking at her like nothing else on earth matters. Liz walked down the stairs, a smile spreading across her face as she approached him. She stopped right in front of him and after a few minutes Ressler broke the silence:

"The lawyer finally left you alone?"  
“He said you were lucky to have me. "  
“I agree with him, he better keep his distance though."

Liz let out a laugh and gave Ressler a heartwarming look:

"So I was right you're jealous. "  
"No sense, I'm not jealous, I'm just… let's say… suspicious. What if he's a serial killer and we don't know. He takes his clients as victims and you were next. I really did well to come and get you. "  
"For what it's worth, it's very cute when you're jealous. But you have no reason to be. "

With that, Liz reduced the distance between them and kissed him gently. Ressler immediately responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Liz. After a few minutes they broke the kiss. Ressler rested his forehead against Liz's and asked in a small voice:

" We're going home ? "

Liz nodded with a smile and walked around Ressler to get into the car. As she opened the door, she caught his gaze:

“But i'm still right, you were jealous. "

Ressler shook his head in a laugh before joining Liz in the car, their relationship had definitely taken a new turn, and he couldn't wait to find out every aspect of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! Please let me know what you think of it, as always, I love reading the comments!


End file.
